There are many existing types of vending machines. Typically, the machines dispense a number of different classes of products from multiple selectable storage areas using a plurality of motors and or solenoids, implementing one per storage area. There are other vending systems that utilize robotic delivery systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,953 shows the use of helix coils and motors for vending articles from shelves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,739 shows the use of an endless element to engage a release mechanism associated with one of a number of stacked columns for dropping the lowermost product from a stack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,740 shows the use of an elongate, rotatable support means disposed below each column stack to engage a release mechanism associated with one of a number of stacked columns for dropping the lowermost product from a stack.
U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/686,729 shows a dispenser tray for vending articles of different shapes using auger driven pusher plates engaged by a robotic mechanism.
However, all of these systems require multiple electric motors or solenoids (prime movers”) and more complex arrangements of parts. The present invention avoids this complexity by minimizing the number of prime movers required.